Stronger Than Me
by LitSantax
Summary: Y como ella vivía pensando en la misma escena, al parecer la ley de atracción la había escuchado.


Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto.

La historia es mía y es basado en un capitulo del manga (No recuerdo cuál es).

También es inspirada en la canción ''Stronger Than Me'' de Connie Britton. Les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen el fic.

* * *

Lo detuvo bruscamente del hombro para volverlo a sentar en su lugar. La rabia del chico al escuchar las barbaridades de los ninjas de Konoha sobre su hermano, lo hicieron levantarse como resorte con la intención de matarlos.

-Tranquilo Sasuke, ellos no saben la verdad- Le susurró el enmascarado al joven portador del Sharingan quién aún temblaba de coraje pero se quedó sentado en la barra en la que estaban.

-No tienen derecho…- Susurraba mortalmente contenido de rabia con su sharingan activado. El enmascarado observó que tenía sus brazos recargados sobre la barra y apretaba su puño derecho con su puño izquierdo. Madara tomó el vaso de sake que el mismo había ordenado para él y se lo dio a Sasuke.

-Tómatelo y relájate, no hagas una escena o arruinarás todo- Sasuke al parecer ni lo escuchó, sólo tomó el vaso de Sake y se lo pasó todo de un trago llevando toda su cabeza hacia atrás haciendo que su capucha cayera a sus hombros. Madara inmediatamente pero disimulado volvió a ponerla en su lugar para tapar su rostro.

-No seas descuidado Sasuke, no te dejes llevar por las emociones, enfócate-

-Cierra la boca, no me digas que hacer- Le contestó Sasuke con la voz ronca y grave mirando el vaso vacío con su mirada aún frustrada y un gesto de desprecio.

-Sólo te digo lo que te conviene- Contestó con simpleza y quedo.

Estaban en algo parecido a un bar, se escabulleron a donde Konoha se refugiaba y preparaba para la guerra, estaban en aquél lugar rodeado de ninjas de esta aldea tomando y jugando, a pesar de todo, el lugar estaba bastante tranquilo y parecían conocerse entre todos pero llevaban la ventaja de que el lugar no los conociera a ellos, además de estar casi cubiertos por aquella capa negra.

Estaban sentados aún en la barra en silencio cuando escucharon que se abrió la carpa. Los dos voltearon hacia la entrada con discreción y fue cuando vieron a una chica de cabellos rosados que les era bastante conocida. Sakura portaba el traje de Jounin y llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta, entró con los ánimos en el suelo y para su suerte, se sentó con desgano en el otro lado de la barra, ya que tenía forma casi circular.

-Que mala suerte- Mencionó Madara casi burlón pero sin ninguna emoción- Intenta no llamar mucho la atención, Sasuke- Le advirtió en voz baja a Sasuke. El joven lo miró con fastidio. ¿Qué podrían estar haciendo para llamar la atención? Como si él fuera hiperactivo y se moviera mucho o hablara mucho o lo que sea mucho. Bufó aún con fastidio hacia el vaso de nuevo pero después envió su mirada de nuevo a la pelirosa, quién tenía la botella de sake a un lado y estaba terminándose un vaso completo.

-Tranquila Sakura-san, no tome demasiado- Le recomendaba el cantinero que parecía conocerla mientras esta se servía otro vaso de sake.

-No hay nada que hacer ahora- Le contestó con la voz enronquecida llevándose el líquido a sus labios y pasándolo de un trago de nuevo.

-No querrá ponerse como la última vez- Le recordó el hombre mientras limpiaba un vaso.

-No querrás meterte en lo que no te importa - Le contestó ya bajo el efecto del alcohol. El hombre suspiró con derrota, ella lograba emborracharse muy rápido.

-Está siguiendo los pasos de su maestra- Fue interrumpido por un gruñido de la pelirosa.

-Cierra la boca ¿quieres? No estoy de humor para escucharte- Alzó un poco la voz.

-Y empieza a parecerse a aquél traidor que se marchó de la al- Fue suficiente. Sakura con un gesto de desprecio tomó la botella y se la aventó con fuerza hacia el frente quebrado varias copas y vasos llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Sakura!- Escuchó detrás a Kiba pero Sakura se levantó de su lugar inclinándose hacia enfrente para tomar al hombre de las solapas acercándolo a su furia.

-¿Tu que sabes para llamarlo de esa forma? ¡No sabes nada! Así que si vuelvo a escuchar que lo mencionas de esa manera, creeme que no querrás verme eno- Fue interrumpida por el cantinero quién a pesar de estar un poco temeroso por conocer las habilidades de la chica con su fuerza bruta, decidió hablarle.

-Sakura-san, él intentó matarlos, deje porfavor de defenderlo y de emborracharse por él… ¡No lo vale!- La pelirosa abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos aún enojados_. ¿Cómo es que el sabe…?_ Se preguntó mentalmente descubierta.

-Sakura, déjalo porfavor- La llamó de nuevo Kiba quién la tomaba del hombro firmemente pero con delicadeza. Sakura entrecerró los ojos enojada y con desprecio lo soltó bruscamente al cantinero empujándolo lejos. Se deshizo del agarre de Kiba y camino con paso rápido y frustrado fuera del bar.

-Kenji-san ¿Qué te he dicho sobre Sakura? Déja de intentar llamar su atención mediante el Uchiha- Le regañó Kiba al cantinero, quién solo miraba el suelo derrotado acomodándose su camisa. Los ninjas que estaban en el bar y habían apreciado la escena, volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo pero murmurando comentarios como '_'Olvídalo, no volveré a hablar sobre los Uchiha'' ''Será mejor que no los mencionemos'' ''Creo que desconocemos bastante para hablar de ello, no queremos enfrentar los puños de Sakura-san''_.

Madara rió por lo bajo al escuchar todos los comentarios.

-La chica te hizo justicia- Le comentó a Sasuke quién aún mantenía su mirada fija por donde su ex compañera había partido. Sí, mediante Sakura el sacó toda la frustración que sintió en el momento que había llegado a ese bar al escuchar a todos hablar mal sobre su hermano y sobre él, a pesar de que ella no había dicho nada, simplemente con su amenaza ante su mención los había callado y eso era todo lo que él quería. Así que su mirada estaba relajada ahora pero...

* * *

_''Oh, Here I go again…_

_Walking the line killing time between my sins''_

Iba borracha, lo sabía. Así era desde que se había encontrado con Sasuke y había intentado matarlo como él a ella. Caminaba por rumbos oscuros y sonrojada por el alcohol.

_''Oh, why do I come here?_

_The ending is still the same_

_I'm bringing back old tears…''_

Ella sabía que cada noche libre, ella volvía a ese bar para ahogarse en el alcohol y siempre terminaba igual, caminando sola, recordando a Sasuke y soltando lágrimas que ocultaba cada día pero las mismas que soltaba cuando el se había marchado. Y era así…

_''I act like I don't know_

_Where this road will go…''_

Cuando fingía que nunca pensaba en donde todo esto iba a terminar, cuando salía con todos y fingía no recordarlo. Se había hecho fuerte emocionalmente, pero nunca fue lo suficiente cuando de él se trataba.

_''Pour me something stronger, pour me something straight  
All these crooked voices, make them go away…''_

Y seguía caminando con la misma depresión que había adquirido desde que intuyó que el iba a marcharse.

_''I can barely stand up_

_I can hardly breathe''_

Habían veces que quería ir con Naruto para hablar de él, para recordarlo aún más porque él era lo único de lo que quería y le importaba hablar.

_''Pour me something stronger than me_

_Pour me something stronger than me…''_

Pero no quería verse débil, no ante Naruto. No se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a su carpa y estaba derrotada en su cama, como siempre. Con los ojos caídos de sueño, recordó el día en que sintió que el se marcharía.

_''Sunrise hurts as much as you…''_

Esa sensación de desgarre en el pecho al caer el sol, sentía ganas de vomitar por el agudo del dolor. Demonios ¿desde cuando él se había convertido en su cruz?.

_''Pour me something stronger,_

_Pour me something dark…''_

Y de alguna forma, pensó que podría llegar a odiarlo tanto como él odiaba a su aldea ahora, tener un sentimiento oscuro podría matar todo esto que ella sentía ¿cierto? Era así como el lo había hecho.

_''Pour it up so high so I can't feel my heart…''_

Empezó a ahogarse con sus lágrimas y los nudos en su garganta. Incómoda, se levantó de la cama y salió de la carpa hacia el pequeño río que se encontraba cerca. Se lavó la cara soltando gemidos de dolor por su llanto, sentía su rostro hinchado y se sentía perdida.

_''I can barely stand up_

_I can barely breathe…''_

Se dejó caer al suelo enfrente del río con los ojos apenas abiertos, pues se sentía débil y ya no sentía que estaba en la realidad. Sobre todo cuando sintió unos cálidos brazos levantarla con delicadeza, su cuerpo estaba lánguido pero se dejo hacer e intentó buscar con la mirada al dueño de aquellos firmes brazos, pero solo veía una capucha negra que tapaba la mitad de su cara y solo dejaba ver su barbilla. De pronto solo sintió de nuevo su colchón sobre su espalda, y miró quién la había cargado que estaba sentado a un lado de ella también en el colchón. Sakura dirigió su mano hacia el rostro del misterioso hombre con lentitud, este no se inmutó y cuando su mano llego a su rostro, sólo lo acarició intentando reconocerlo y sintió la mano de este posarse sobre la suya.

-Sakura…- Lo escuchó nombrarla. Esa voz inmediatamente hizo que ella dejara de respirar.

-Gracias…- Estancada en sus lágrimas sintió como el sueño caía sobre ella como un piano estrellándose. Solo alcanzó a susurrar un débil ''No'' cuando intentó aferrarse a su rostro, pues no quería dejarlo ir. Pero siempre fue más fuerte que ella y todo se volvió negro… de nuevo.

_''Pour me something stronger than me…''_

* * *

Pues, esta es nueva, perdonen si no está bien desarrollada, simplemente me vino la idea de este fic y escribí sin parar ni revisar, lo tomé como un reto.

No sé si habrá continuación, puesto que parece, pero ya veré si me llega algo más con esto, pero por el momento lo dejaré como completo.

Dejen sus reviews, porfa! Lo suplico mucho!

Peace out!


End file.
